


Where You Belong

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is back with team free will, Established Relationship, M/M, getting the old band back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No doubt in my mind where you belong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

When Dean picked up Castiel from the train station he had managed to get himself to, he all but man-handled him into the passenger seat.

“Where is Sam?” Castiel asked, looking over his shoulder at the back seat as though Sam was going to jump up and shout _Surprise!_ at him.

“He was still asleep when we left, so I hooked his room up and left him there to rest,” Dean answered, sliding into the Impala and driving away from the station. “Feeling better now that we’ve got the old team back together, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You look like the cat that caught the canary,” Dean said. He shook his head when Castiel frowned slightly at him. “Never mind. Just, I don’t know. There’s a bag on the floor there with crackers and water in it.” He pointed at Castiel with one hand, a clear warning. “If you spill anything in here, I will end you, angel or no.”

“It’s no,” Castiel said softly, picking the bag up. “I’m human now.”

Silence. Then, “Right. Right, sorry, Cas.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel said around a mouthful of cracker. Dean looked over at him, briefly, and was overcome for a split second by how right he looked there, shoving crackers in his mouth in the Impala. Castiel felt his eyes on him, and turned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Dean replied. “I’m just glad you’re back, man.”

Castiel smiled - a small thing, but there. “Me, too.”

Dean pat Castiel’s knee and accepted the stupid kiss Castiel pressed to his cheek that he insisted on doing since he saw that stupid couple at Los Pollos Hermanos do it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
